


【白夜飞跃指南】《15:04》春风下浮动的星光

by xianxian0404



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M, OA文
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 10:02:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29151702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xianxian0404/pseuds/xianxian0404
Summary: 补档：原文发布于2020-10-10 15:04 首发lof
Relationships: Atobe Keigo/Oshitari Yuushi
Kudos: 2





	【白夜飞跃指南】《15:04》春风下浮动的星光

* 写一写青春的小男孩儿们相互碰撞的故事。原著走向+个人理解。  
* 看文请注意呀，作者不负责呢。  
* 忍迹。沉默寡言忍足侑士X高傲张扬迹部景吾。  
* 私设如山，掺杂了个人对人物的描写，可能算OOC吧？  
* 祝小男孩儿们生日快乐呀，继续在网球的这条路上前进吧。  
  
人生长河中，你有没有在哪一瞬间，特别想成为被谁需要的人，夜深时分，你会悄悄问自己，可以再离那个人近一点么？

此下正文：  
  
下课铃刚刚打响，教室里无精打采的的学生们瞬间来了精神，熙熙攘攘的团簇着往出走，有说有笑地向朝饭厅方向走去，谈笑的同时还不忘对迎面走来的那人打招呼，来人神情高傲，微微点了下头，算是回了话。  
  
迹部景吾，冰帝学园学生会长，网球部长，不提家世才华，一个光靠脸就可以征服整个学院的神奇人物。  
  
“喂，向日！”迹部景吾曲起食指敲了敲门便靠在了一旁墙上，给正准备出门的女孩子让开了路，小姑娘满脸坨红，低低喊了句“Atobe SAMA”便飞速逃走了。  
  
“等我一下，迹部！”今天轮到向日值日，正在收拾卫生的他听到喊声手忙脚乱的将黑板上余下的字擦去，早上部活后，迹部说有些话要和他说，中午要过来找他，不知缘由的情况下让他多少有些紧张。  
  
迹部的眼神极好，这是所有人公认的，他刚到后门口的时候就注意到了黑板上的字，不是他那种龙飞凤舞的签名，也不是向日那种变幻灵动，那字方圆兼备清秀飘逸，一看字主人就是个安静的人，但迹部却莫名感受到了字里行间的淡漠与疏离。随着向日胡乱的摩擦，那字也渐渐消失了踪影，只留下朦胧的白证明它的存在，迹部收回目光，在心里道了句可惜。屋内人三三两两，大部分人都去了餐厅，喧闹的空间已然安静不少，只留下了擦黑板时起来的刷刷声。悠地，迹部的视线被一个蓝发少年抓住了，很熟悉，眼神刚在那略显单薄的背影上驻足一会，就被跳着过来向日打断了“喂，迹部，你在看什么？”  
  
迹部打了一下向日企图攀上他脖子的手：“看你怎么这么磨蹭。”  
  
向日：“哈？你才磨蹭。”   
  
被打断的想法没再接上，两人吵吵闹闹的出去了，空荡的教室寂静下来，声音越飘越远，忍足侑士紧绷着的背这才渐渐放松，他呼出一口气，伸着脖子看了看教室后面再无他人，这才安心，迹部那滚烫的视线险些灼烧他的后背，事实上，他并不是很喜欢有人盯着他看。  
  
忍足侑士是个转校生，一个略微尴尬的身份。  
  
坐错的电车让他错过的那场盛大的开学典礼，也让他与同班同学的交流瞬间减少了一半，后来阴差阳错了和某个臭屁小孩儿打了一场比赛让他的人气瞬间爆顶，忍足侑士这四个字在学生中炸开，每天过来打招呼的人快要踏平他们教室的门槛，偏偏他又不是个善谈的人，话里话外的客气与疏离让他很快的回归了平静的生活。对此忍足倒是毫无所谓，毕竟人气也只是一时的嘛。  
  
“喂，迹部，你要和我说什么？”  
  
去网球部的路上，迹部出奇的沉默，眼神里突如其来的凝重让向日甚是紧张，他攥了攥潮呼呼的手心，偏过头悄悄深吸两口气，这才问出口，原本想俏皮些，但看着迹部严肃的脸，还是放弃了。  
  
“啊？”迹部愣了一下，险些忘了来时的目的，向日一提醒，他这才抓住了记忆的小尾巴，恍然大悟的啊了一声，“没什么大事，就想问你要不要试试双打！”  
  
“…”向日在心里做好的几个心理建设瞬间崩塌，脸也变得有些扭曲，他咬牙切齿“这话你直接问不就行了？”  
  
“哈？本大爷现在问很晚么？”  
  
向日懒得理他，揉了揉发瘪的肚子，冲着迹部不在意的挥了挥手“随便随便！”  
  
“那下午你和宍户试试双打。”  
  
“……”行吧。  
  
两人又走了几步，快到食堂的时候，迹部突然想起件事：“你班那个忍足侑士，有社团了么！他球技这么好，不来网球部可惜了！”  
  
忍足侑士？向日有印象的，前两周在球场和迹部打的平分秋色，两个人虽然前后桌，但除了日常交流再无其他，前几天还见他身边人来人往，这两天倒是安静了不少，他出教室前看他好像还没走的意思，“好像没有吧！我下午问问？”  
  
“嗯，记得去拿张表，晚上直接把人带过来吧！”  
  
“哈？”向日被惊的停下了脚步，“那他有社团了怎么办？”  
  
“撬过来！”  
  
“嘶——我可能功力不是太够”向日有些打怵，他性子是活泼没错，但也不代表他就可以对着还不熟的人撬墙角！  
  
“本大爷亲自去撬！”  
  
“ok！”  
  
向日答应的痛快，得到了迹部不怎么华丽的白眼一枚。  
  
成功不成功两说，迹部说出来的事向日还是会照办的，虽然表递过去的时候果然得到了忍足的婉拒，“不好意思，最近太累”。向日连忙摆手有些不太好意思的拿回表，内心里把迹部骂了狗血淋头，骂归骂，还是眼睛扫着讲台的老师，悄悄在课桌底下摸出手机，乖巧道“他不来，他说他太累了！”  
  
下学的铃声刚响，忍足侑士面前就来了一尊熟悉的大神。大神居高临下，目不转睛的盯着正在收拾东西的他，一言不坑。空间里的气氛稍稍有些紧张了，向日在迹部过来时说了声部活之后就脚底抹油溜走了。无论从哪一方面来说迹部都是高傲的，他头顶上就像是戴了一顶谁都看不见的王冠，眼神里也总是充斥着自信，他说出口的话虽然狂傲但也不是没有礼貌“谈谈。”  
  
忍足侑士站起身，他微微一笑，说“好。”  
  
上次网球场一战后，虽然知晓了彼此姓名，但两个人并没有找到再次联系的契机，同行的路上，有些尴尬。忍足本来就是话不多的人，他跟在迹部身侧不紧不慢的走着，在内心努力克制了一旁对他全身扫射的目光。  
  
迹部单手插兜，X光一样的的视线在忍足身上来回扫射。冰帝的制服上白下棕，平平无奇的搭配素面朝天的颜色穿在忍足身上竟然多了些性感的味道，鞋子干干净净的一看就是注重仪表的人，裤子好像稍微有点短，露出了丝丝脚踝，白衬衣揶在裤子里更加凸显他的细腰，走路时轻微摆动的胳膊时不时拽一拽自己身侧的背包，领口平整的样子一看就是经过熨烫后的；圆眼镜架在他高鼻梁上遮挡住他明亮的双眼，蓝头发在校园里有些显目，但是软软的风一吹就轻轻飘动的样子看起来一定很好摸。迹部不自觉地咂了咂嘴。  
  
被迹部强烈的视线注视着，忍足侑士就感觉自己像案板上任人宰割的鱼，他忍了半天，终于按耐不住了，"再看要收费了？"  
  
"啊恩？要多少？"迹部作势掏口袋，挑衅的看了一眼"案板上的鱼儿"。  
  
忍足无奈的笑了一声，摇了摇头，迹部撇了他一眼，轻轻哼了一声，还是收回了视线。  
  
学生会长室在迹部上任第一天就成为了他的私人空间，打小过着英伦贵族生活的迹部自然是不能委屈了自己，真皮沙发豪华座椅统统搬进这个小小的空间，平日素净惯了的忍足进门时小小的吃了一惊，瞬间觉得朴素的自己配不上眼前这奢华的空间。  
  
迹部从来就没有废话，他扯过办公桌前的纸直接拍在刚落座的忍足面前，让他对着"入社申请表"几个字来了个亲密问候，他这个人好像从来就不知道客气两个字怎么写，迹部微微抬着下巴，带着不容置疑的语气：“加入网球部！”  
  
“迹部桑真是毫不客气呢。”忍足换了个坐姿，双手垫在后脑，向后靠了靠，不知道是不是因为软软的沙发很舒服的原因，话音里带了些慵懒的意味儿。  
  
“你技术很好，网球部需要你这样的人才！”迹部半靠在他的豪华座椅前，双腿交叠，听到忍足的话后表达出自己对忍足的欣赏。  
  
忍足的嘴角小幅度勾起，伸出两指把桌子上的纸挪到一边，拎起刚刚放在一旁的背包，对着迹部摇了摇头。天之骄子哪吃过闭门羹，迹部眉眼冷下，空间里席卷了寒冷风暴。他嘴唇紧紧地抿在一起，眼看着忍足的手已经按在了门把上，又不死心的喊“你怎样才能加入网球部！”  
  
忍足是真的停下了，他转过身，宽厚的镜片遮住了他眼睛里想要表达的情绪，静静地的看着迹部，好像真的在思考迹部的话。  
  
傍晚的斜阳并不刺眼，却将他整个笼罩起来，晚霞给他的深蓝发的披肩发镀上了一层温柔的光，让他看起来更为神秘。迹部等了半天也没等到他下文，表面为之不动，内心却像蚂蚁爬过一般。  
  
会长室并不算大，被迹部塞满了他的豪华家具后更显狭窄，两人之间不远不近，始终隔着三五步的距离，在同一片寂静的空间里分享着彼此猜不透的心思。  
  
迹部等的有点久了，陌生的感觉让他渐渐有点手足无措，他环胸的胳膊慢慢垂了下来，平日总是扬着的发尾似乎是感受到了主人的心情，逐渐萎靡。好在忍足也没有要迹部多等的意思，他拿捏了一下措辞，语气平淡。  
  
他说：“我并不想做被网球部需要的人。”  
  
迹部有些恼，甚至以为忍足是在寻他开心，可对面那人的话音里却毫无玩笑之意，不得不让他再次认真的对待这件事。说实话，网球部的现状并不是很好，想要在全国大会上争夺冠军以他们现在的能力根本就是纸上谈兵，通往全国大赛的道路上，第一点自然就是急需人才。迹部叹了口气，败下阵来，喃喃自语：“能在球场上让本大爷打得这么畅快的人你是第一个，通往全国大会的冠军路上，本大爷真的很需要你！”  
  
微风轻轻拂起窗台的薄纱，挂在窗框的风铃叮当作响，忍足整了整背包，终于笑开来“好。”  
  
忍足突然的一个"好"字打迹部一个措手不及，以致于他后面准备的一套话还没用上，这让他一时间有些茫然，回忆了一下刚才说的话，突然像想到了什么，脑子里哄一下炸开，可怕的红晕爬满了耳朵。  
  
为了更深入的了解每个人的身体状况，网球部的入会申请表上有着大大小小各种各样的条条框框，填表时部员叫苦不迭，一个个稚嫩的小脸上都摆满了哭相，可现在，递交到迹部手里的那一份入会申请上却只有几个字——忍足侑士。  
  
迹部不太记得他是怎么送忍足出学生会长室的，他耳边始终回荡着那个好字，脑子里被各种各样摸不着头脑的思绪塞满，自幼在英国长大的他，听到的看到的那些东西可能在日本并不盛行，手里捏着的纸用了力之后微微有些变形，迹部呆愣的眨了眨眼，动手摸了摸滚烫的脸，嘴角无意识的扬了起来，他慢慢地将手放在心口，心如鼓擂。  
  
迹部景吾是属于太阳的，他骄傲热烈，一举一动都带着刺眼的光芒，任谁都会被这种光芒所吸引，忍足侑士也不列外。  
  
在所谓的大人眼里，国一生还算个什么都不懂的小毛孩儿，他们的精力被每天都要被各种各样的课程、活动等分割，光是学校生活就让他门精疲力尽，无力思考其他。忍足侑士是个例外，没有稳定下来前的颠簸让他的人性多了些淡漠，慢慢的开始不在意身边的人和事，总归要分离的东西不再吸引他的注意力，直到那场意外，那场让人振奋的意外。  
  
打网球的初衷是因为堂弟谦也的需要，而在网球上做出一些成绩反而是意料之外的事，不温不火也好，小有名气也好，一旦不被需要了，结果都是一样的。生活中的迹部眼高于顶可能来自于他的家世，但球场上的迹部的骄傲自信来自他强大的实力，黄色的小球成为他专注的动力，华丽的招式里融入了他对网球的热爱，忍足在那一刹那好像看见光涌入他的逐渐腐朽的心脏，随着迹部跳动的动作，一下，再一下。  
  
他问自己，可以在靠近他一点吗？  
  
迹部那天也没再去网球场上“虐人”，部员们也只当他是有事，向日和宍户的双打完全不成气候，幼驯染的默契在网球场上毫无体现，普通部员们训练完定制内容，就各自回家了，只有正选还在对着那颗黄色小球挥汗如雨。  
  
宍户活动量最大，从网球场下来时呼不完一口完整的气，束起的长发像是洗了个澡黏黏的贴住头皮，向日直接甩了球拍躺在地上大口呼吸，小腿肚儿肉眼可见的在打颤，他看了一眼在不远处睡得正香的慈郎踢了踢一旁的宍户“为..为什么..他这么轻松...松！”  
  
宍户顺着他的视线看过去，“他..他睡梦中..就能把球打了..你..你行么…真是..逊毙了！”  
  
向日一怔，腿也不疼了，他抓过一旁的球拍一跃而起，“继续？”  
  
“来！”  
  
还未成熟的国中生们将他们的精力无限分割，追寻着自己的热爱，目标是：全国大赛！  
  
一件事，你越暗示自己不去想，他在脑海里就会越发明显，忍足的那句"好"占据了迹部所有的心神，沉浸在脑海里挥之不去。冰冷的泳池成为迹部发泄的好去处，他屏住呼吸沉浸在池底，双眼紧闭，任由飘荡的水面摆弄他的头发，越是不在意思绪反而越发明显，迷糊中，他甚至突然想起来忍足侑士临走前说的那句他一直没听清楚的话。  
  
"部长，明早见！"  
  
泳是彻底游不下去了，迹部一边挣扎一边扑腾着从水里爬起来，上浮的过程中呛了好几口水，连咳带喘，过于狼狈，他狠狠地拍了下水面：迹部景吾你真是疯了。  
  
迹部景吾疯没疯除了本人谁也不知道，但是他失眠了，一堆部员打眼就看得出来，悄摸的凑在一旁交头接耳。忍足侑士不是会失约的人，社团活动开始前十分钟，他就来了，来了也不说话，就站在旁边等着迹部喊他。忍足心态极好，一点也不觉得昨天做了什么他让人不妥的事，神情坦荡，反而眼神躲闪的迹部更让人浮想联翩。  
  
向日躲在一堆人后面拿脚尖抵了抵宍户的鞋，跟他咬耳朵："迹部到底用了什么办法请了这尊大神。"  
  
宍户冷漠"你自己去问他。"  
  
向日一哽，不理他，部活一开始，就自己跑圈去了，显然是不知道哪根筋没搭上闹起了小脾气。  
  
迹部并没有特意去介绍来了谁，太隆重不说，忍足的咖位也不够，一堆国中生里还夹杂着些许小学部的萝卜头，大个子桦地大家都见过，有事没事基本上与迹部形影不离，黄头发的蘑菇头和银头发的小可爱最近经常来也混了个脸熟，热血的比赛永远不缺少追随者。  
  
忍足不远不近的跟在迹部身后小幅度的跑着，他本身并不是很喜欢出汗的感觉，潮湿黏人，这让他的心情会变得糟糕，但是从另一方面讲，能近距离的接触心里的人，也算是值得的。他心思最为通透，昨晚的话太过露骨，在见到迹部前反而有些慌乱，但是真见到他的那一刻，浮躁的心反而平静下来，尤其是一向高傲的国王竟然眼神躲闪不敢直视他，这让他的心情莫名很好。他没头没尾的想着，向日在后面慢慢跟了上来。"嘿！向日岳人。"  
  
"嗨！忍足侑士。"  
  
忍足侑士性格虽然淡漠，全身上下感受不到什么人气儿，严肃时绷起的脸写满了勿扰，混熟了的人可以一眼识破他的伪装，沉默冷淡的外表下还藏着一颗跳脱的心。  
  
热身结束之后就是临时起意的对抗打，迹部可不是会顾及人初来乍到就留面子的人，直点了忍足上场连刷，从宍户到向日再到慈郎，二三年级的学长也纷纷下场，忍足不占上风，但比分还是咬的很紧，虽然以落败结束，但连打七场仍然震撼了网球部，球场外的口哨声鼓掌声欢呼声不绝于耳，精彩绝伦的比赛永远比千篇一律的自我介绍更能引人注目。  
  
迹部笑了，他知道，他没看错人。  
  
忍足侑士，天才。以后就是冰帝网球部的天才！  
  
部活结束后，迹部抱胸站在球场边看一旁擦汗的忍足侑士，没忍住，问道："我们的网球有希望在全国大赛夺冠么！"  
  
忍足淡笑，他望向迹部的眼神里充满了从未有过的认真，说着令人放松的关西腔："只要你想。"  
  
迹部打了个响指，自信的笑了起来："哈哈哈哈哈，本大爷必定在全国大会的赛场上扬起我冰帝的旗帜！"  
  
"我很期待。"  
  
两人目光相交，莫名读懂了对方眼神里的另一种语言。  
  
青春的时光走的很快，快到让人抓不住时光的小尾巴，等他们回过神来时，国三的脚步已然迈了过来，国二的失利反而让他们的气焰更上了一层，四月一开学，网球部的气氛就燥热起来，球场上挥洒汗水的少年们已然长大，散发着青春的荷尔蒙气息仅凭着单薄的球场是拦不住的，忍足和向日对抗打热火朝天，黄色的小球在球场上飞速交换着方向。两年时间不长不短，但小男孩儿们都开始悄悄发育，身高的变化身体的变化都看在眼里，一天一个样子。  
  
"部长！"  
  
迹部穿着运动服进球场来，对着部员们挥了挥手："本大爷耽误你们训练了？啊恩？"  
  
部员又开始继续对抗赛，迹部刚刚出去接了个电话，脸色并不太好，桦地捡起一旁的球拍递给他后就去一旁自主训练，迹部攥紧了球拍，扬声道："忍足，进球场来！"  
  
忍足一个扣杀在向日球场得了分，对着龇牙咧嘴的向日耸了耸肩，回声道"嗨嗨！"  
  
忍足在多数时间里默默承担了网球副部这一职位，虽然没有迹部没有名言宣布，但大家都是默认的态度，他实力高又不摆架子，话少但人却真实，球场上他也不会遮掩着，大大方方教人，博得了部员的所有好评，但是他打球时却不怎么认真，对输赢一点也不在意，赢了他跟着大家高兴，输了他也不恼，没有追求，也不放在心上，这种无所谓的态度偶尔会让新进球员不满，但是一场比赛过后，足以让人闭上嘴巴。  
  
实力是证明自己最好的方式。  
  
但是和迹部的对抗赛，忍足的眼神却是从未有过的认真。  
  
国二的时候，向日是问过这个问题的，他很直白的问忍足是不是看不起他，得到了忍足充满笑意却满是无奈的回答：你的脑袋瓜子里整天都在想什么啊。他和忍足双打了一年又是前后桌，虽然称不上有多了解彼此，但是说铁打的朋友也不为过，向日最后也没听到答案，倒是旁边的一年级部员看了向日一眼，淡淡说道："向日前辈真是迟钝呢。"  
  
向日立刻炸毛："你说什么？"  
  
两年的成长，让迹部张狂的气息更加外放，打球时身上散发的光芒显然要灼伤忍足的双眼，他的眼神从来就没有移出过迹部身上。贵族公子的皮肤本就白皙，及膝的运动短裤让迹部的小腿儿显得更为修长，脚腕纤细又不失骨感，打球时膝盖需要微微弯曲，肌肉绷起的力度带着青春的力量感，挥拍时手腕转动的角度寻找最为精确的计算方式，黄色的小球不留余地砸向忍足那方的球场，落地前追上再以相同的力道反击，反复如此。  
  
忍足照两年前相比个子长了不少，身形也更为挺拔，运动场上他总是以长裤示人，薄薄的裤子根本掩盖不住他修长的长腿，他外露的皮肤与迹部相比差了不止几度，但奔跑的幅度起伏的胸腔以及额角欲滴的汗珠，同样是正值青春的少年，周身散发出的荷尔蒙让人为之尖叫，眼神的刚毅，身体弯曲的弧度，球场上奔跑的少年永远让人心动。  
  
下课铃声不知响了多久，夜幕也慢慢降临，球场上的人早已三两散去，两个少年今天就像吃了药一般卯足了劲，谁也不想先提停手，直到天彻底黑了下来，忍足捏着球拍跪在地上，真正感受了一把精疲力尽汗如雨下，对面的迹部也好不到哪里去，他躺在地上，球拍仍在了一边，剧烈起伏的胸膛占据了他全部的思维，诺大的球场只听得见两人粗重的喘息。  
  
先缓过来的自然是迹部，他跌跌撞撞的走到还跪在地上喘息的忍足面前，换个地方继续躺下，忍足歪过头看他，两人对视一眼，不约而同的笑出了声。  
  
真傻啊。  
  
迹部特别喜欢和忍足打球，他精力旺盛，愿意陪他打到死的能陪他打到死的永远只有忍足侑士一个人，忍足是个内敛的人，他不喜欢说，但是他却在用自己的方式迁就迹部，他能轻易感受到迹部糟糕的心情，不问缘由的陪他打球；愿意接下繁琐的委员职务替迹部分担一些杂物；迹部不在的时候会替他带领网球部，当着没名没份的副部长一职。迹部越疲惫脑子里想的越多，运动过后的酣畅淋漓让人舒爽，春风拂过汗毛，他甚至感觉到了全身的毛细血管在跳上一曲探戈。  
  
忍足喘够了直接翻身躺在迹部身旁，两个人的呼吸此起彼伏，无声胜有声。  
  
漆黑的夜幕中天空也冒出了几颗星星闪烁着微亮的光芒，晚风有些凉，两人汗还没落净，吹了凉怕是要感冒，忍足刚想出声提醒，就被迹部接过"刚才我爸打了个电话。"  
  
忍足没接话，他对着那几颗璀璨的星星眨了眨眼，竖起了耳朵，迹部自顾自地往下说："说让我回英国学习继承家业的事。"  
  
"真突然啊。"  
  
"呵，本大爷是那么好说话的？" 迹部说这话时，忍足在心里小小的反驳了一下：你真的很好说话啊。  
  
迹部伸出手去够天上的星星，那星星太过遥远，就像一场华美的梦境，忍足不善于去安慰别人，他同迹部一样伸出手去够星星，想了想说道："再遥远的星星我也想捧到你面前。"  
  
这话照两年前来说可太露骨了，迹部听言直接坐起身来注视着一旁还躺在地上的人，拧了拧眉，"为什么？"  
  
忍足起身，试图抓星星的手直接盖在迹部微红的眼睛上，声音里都带了笑意："你值得啊。"  
  
手心里传来的湿意和汗水有着本质上的差别，眼泪温热，滑落的同时带着主人的温度与心情，骄傲的小孩儿从不会在外人面前表露自己的心情，小少爷的家训严格到令人难以想象，忍足的手一直盖在迹部的眼睛上，有的时候，陪伴比安慰更让人有力量。  
  
"我真的很喜欢网球。"  
  
"我知道。"  
  
忍足跪在地上，慢慢凑近迹部，轻柔的吻落在自己的手背上，他加重了自己的声音，带了迹部听不腻的关西腔，又重复了一遍："我知道。"  
  
"你喜欢我？"迹部不傻，当然知道忍足做了什么，他不是那种遮掩的人，朦胧的雾璀璨的星他永远选择后者。  
  
"喜欢的。"忍足轻笑。  
  
"哼。"迹部只是轻轻哼了一声，没作话。  
  
年少时的暧昧是人生中最令人心动的阶段，一个眼神一个动作，有太多的不确定性，话不多说点到为止，每一句话都需要去揣测对面的意思，单纯而又美好。  
  
迹部的情绪好多了，他抓着忍足的手从自己眼皮子上拿下来，注视着忍足。他鼻梁上总是架着一副圆圆的眼镜，留着半长不短的蓝发，天热了就在脑袋后面扎一个小揪儿。忍足的目光开始躲闪，他很少直视他人的目光，不熟的人太尴尬，熟悉的人太羞涩，真令人头疼。  
  
"你这样像在索吻。"  
  
"难不成你还想亲一个试试？啊恩？"  
  
忍足侑士胆子可没大到天上去，他甚至还有些慌乱的向后躲了躲，迹部很少看见忍足情绪外露，有些好笑，甚至想凑近了看看这人到底会有什么反应。这可就难为忍足了，暗恋的心意被戳破本就有些臊的慌，现在还要承受那人不怀好意的视线，如果地上有坑他怕是早就钻进去了。  
  
喜欢一个人的心意，最好珍藏在心中。忍足侑士如是道。  
  
"迹部，别闹。。。"  
  
"部长？你们在干什么？"来的人静悄悄的，突然出声吓了两人一跳。那人好像是刚进部员的一年生，他站在球场边左右摇晃，试图看清球场上两个就快叠在一起的人到底在做什么。  
  
"哦，他眼睛进东西了，帮他看一下！"迹部张嘴就来，直接站起身，对着忍足伸出了手，忍足也不扭捏，借力起身，两人朝着休息室走去。舒服过了，这才反应过来身上的汗与衣服黏在了一起，有点难受。  
  
来的小部员也没多想，多了几句话之后拿起遗落的书包就跑走了。  
  
暧昧的气氛被打断，两人之间又恢复到以前那种气息，不明了却知晓。  
  
迹部出手阔绰，网球部的休息室自然也是洗浴一体，两人之间隔着几个隔间，各自心猿意马的冲了澡，换好衣服，身体清爽了不少，今晚应该又是一个安眠的夜晚。忍足不是多讲究的人，但他从来不会半干着头发出门，一是难受二是养生，迹部胡乱的吹了几下头发，明显半干的状态，此时证靠在门口闭着眼不知道在想什么，空气里只剩吹风机在嗡嗡作响。  
  
"走吧。"忍足怕迹部等的着急，草草的将头发吹干，三两步走到迹部身边。  
  
"嗯。"迹部的喉咙恩了一声，手按在了正要拉门的忍足手上，趁着忍足一脸状况外的神情，直接把人怼在了门上，人凑过来的同时，手还不忘按下了灯。  
  
两唇相接的那一刹那，忍足的脑子里炸开了一朵又一朵的大烟花，他急切的搂住迹部让他贴自己更紧，抱着他两人调转了方向，迹部的后脑勺直接与门板来了个紧密接触。两人好像都是初次接吻，谈不上什么技巧，只是用着想要吞下对方的力气，舌头在对方口腔里胡搅蛮缠，静谧的空气中多了几分羞人的声音。  
  
"本大爷许你明恋！"  
  
正是敏感的少年，青春的燥热在狭小的空间攀升，宽松的运动裤遮挡不住两人的尴尬，迹部手刚想有动作就被忍足攫住压在了身后，忍足向后挪了挪拉开两人的距离，摸了摸迹部略微潮湿的头发，哑着嗓子道："太早了。"  
  
平日里，他声线本就低沉，现状又染上了一股情欲的味道，性感这个词在他身上体现的淋漓尽致，黑暗中迹部的视力并不差，微红的双眼滑动的喉结急躁的呼吸，胸膛的每一个起伏瞬间，都牵扯着迹部不再安分的心，他凑前，在忍足的喉结处吻了一下，说道："好。"  
  
迹部景吾是喜欢忍足侑士的吗？这当然是肯定的。  
  
要说这种喜欢是什么开始的，迹部景吾自己也不是很清楚，或许是深夜里的电话，假日的不期而遇，会长室里迷离的双眼，网球场上跳跃的身影。忍足这个人看似内敛实际上心机颇深，表面上一副'暗恋你是我自己的事，不要你负责'的表情，实际上看来的视线带着团团火球，猛烈而灼热，但他足够沉得住气，把所有的话语权都交付给迹部景吾这个人。  
  
出学校的路上，热情过头的两人此刻都有些尴尬，平时话多的迹部此刻也只能下意识的摸了摸眼角的泪痣。  
  
"谢谢部长陪我训练到这么晚，晚安。"  
  
忍足好像什么都没发生一样，面色平静，圆圆的镜片挡住了他眼睛里的情绪，进退有度。  
  
迹部轻笑。  
  
"你在看不起本大爷？啊恩？"  
  
"怎么会"忍足失笑"我只是不想你在激动时做决定，迹部。"  
  
迹部，这两个字从忍足口中说出来的时候，迹部明显怔了一下，又恢复正常。在大家面前，忍足大部分喊的都是部长，部长这个词带着疏离感，好像在警示他自己不要过界，而他的名字从眼前这个人的口中说出，那份不远不近的疏离感悄然散去。  
  
"来吧，侑士，谈一场不留遗憾的恋爱吧。"  
  
十四岁这年，在樱花漂浮春风拂动的夜晚，忍足侑士眼里亮起的星光，成为迹部景吾心中永不泯灭的记忆。  
  
如火的青春少年，在前进的道路上又有谁会瞻前顾后呢，不后悔，才青春。  
  
两人开始瞒着大家悄悄谈起了恋爱，一是全国大赛近在眼前，他们需要更多的训练来应对球场上的瞬息万变，任何事都不能让他们分心；二来，恋爱本就是两个人的事。换衣服时悄悄勾下对方的手指，趁一时无人的部活室轻吻对方唇角，在学生会议上写下的秘密纸条，操场树后的甜蜜拥吻，球场上默默注意对方的步调，太多太多的心动夹杂进枯燥的生活。迹部的打法更为华丽，忍足唇边的笑意也是越来越多，恋爱这个词，本就美好。  
  
迹部下了球场，自然的接过忍足递过来的水，大口吞咽起来，喝的急了，水顺着嘴角蜿蜒向下，水珠滑过喉结脖颈，最后隐入衣领，忍足的眼神的热了，他不自在的咳了一下，借着喝水的由头遮挡了自己的视线。  
  
迹部的衣领处，有一个不太明显的红痕。  
  
二年级的种子选手日吉拎着水杯从他们面前经过看了他们一眼，淡淡地了句"太明显了"就飘走了，忍足和迹部还没来得及说什么就被跟在他后面的向日打断了"什么？你说什么？"  
  
"前辈未免也太迟钝了！"  
  
向日立刻炸毛，腮帮子鼓起了一个小包："你说什么？我可是前辈！"  
  
忍足侑士和迹部景吾仅仅是相视一笑。  
  
有的时候自信也并不是一件好事，预赛对不动峰的失利，显然给了他们当头一棒，回去的路上迹部只是对电话那头阐述比赛战况，声音听不出喜怒。迹部用眼神看了看旁边萎靡不振的宍户，想着出言安慰到最后却也什么都没说。自负的人总要要代价。宍户的刻苦努力迹部全都看在眼里，每个部员的成长计划迹部都有在悄悄记录，迹部是温柔的，他的温柔无人所知。  
  
关东大赛，他们遇上了今年的黑马——青学。  
  
这是一场没有退路的比赛，每个人必须拿出全部的精力对阵，输了就会止步在这里，如果不打一场筋疲力竭的比赛，那将会抱憾终生。双打二的失利似乎注定了这场比赛的结果，青学临时凑数的双打向赛场展示了他们学校的硬实力，迹部眉头蹙紧，对向忍足看过来那抱歉的眼神，也没有任何松动，而重回赛场的宍户与二年级的凤组合起来的双打，在赛场上重扳一成，警示对方我校并不弱小的宣言。单打三是力量的对决，以弃权作为比赛的收尾，让赛场的结局变得扑朔迷离。  
  
忍足在迹部身后悄悄勾了勾他的小指，示意他放轻松，他看向忍足的眼神里头一次出现了退缩，他的眼神好像对自己出现了怀疑，他不自然的问这场比赛我能赢么？忍足展颜一笑："你从未输过！"  
  
与天才的对决失利让迹部心中再次蒙上一层阴影，面对过于开朗的慈郎迹部只是用笑意来缓解内心的不安，单打一如果不能赢，那么一切变得毫无意义。上场前赛场飘扬着冰帝CALL，迹部紧握球拍，脸上毫无退色直接迎上劲敌——手冢国光。但是这一次，哪怕背负骂名，他也绝不认输。  
  
因为，他要肩负起冰帝的重任，他的背后，还有坚信他必胜的冰帝学员！  
  
优胜者自将赢得观众的热情欢呼，而败者在诺大的球场上就显得无足轻重。七月份的天气称不上炎热，内心的冰凉足以浇灭这渐渐萌生的热气。  
  
冰帝的网球部豪华，装备了各种各样最先进的机器，迹部景吾绕着网球场一圈一圈的跑步，每次途径场边的忍足侑士时，迹部都会下意识的转过眼睛，跑得更快。这个时候，无论什么话语都会略显单薄。不知道跑了多少圈后，迹部的速度渐渐降了下来，他的跑姿有些踉跄，在一不小心歪倒时跌进熟悉的怀抱。迹部半靠着忍足慢慢跪了下来，他呼吸急促，头歪在忍足的的肩膀上，一滴泪从眼角滑过。  
  
"我输了....."  
  
忍足只是拍了拍迹部的后背，简单的动作中带了他所有的柔情，轻柔的吻落在他的鬓角："还没有！"  
  
"我比赛输了！我们打不进全国大赛了！这么多冰帝成员的梦在我身上破碎了！"  
  
迹部的声音有些声嘶力竭，他需要一个发泄口，一个让他不那么难受的发泄口。  
  
悄悄躲在墙角的冰帝正选队员的脸色一个比一个凝重，向日的眼角更是有些通红，他沉默着，内心却在埋怨自己为何不能更努力一下，如果可以抢回那个球，是否就能扭转局势，可惜，再也没有以后了。  
  
"只要心怀不甘，就永远不会输！"  
  
我们还有拼搏的力气，打不进全国大赛又如何，这不能代表曾经的努力化为乌有，一切的过往没有意义，在前无止尽的道路上，挫折不代表认输。  
  
关东大赛后，迹部景吾的身上多了一个心狠手辣的骂名，可他对此毫不在意，吃喝毫不耽误，甚至还在给加倍训练的网球部成员加了更多的大餐，忍足侑士看在眼里，有很多次都想张口解释，却又不得不按耐住自己，他平静的内心出现了浮躁，他甚至想拿着大喇叭告知世界，怒吼出声："你们懂迹部景吾吗？你们明白迹部他为比赛付出的精力吗？他是冰帝网球部的部长，他也是个要为自己学校争得荣誉的人！"  
  
野外的训练中，迹部承接了青学的户外训练，或许是对手冢胳膊复发的愧疚，他自主承担起与青学的对抗打来迎接即将到来的关东大赛决赛。繁忙的训练后，山谷里清新的空气吹散了心中的阴霾，迹部耳朵动了动，身后传来的脚步声让他的心情变得更好。  
  
"怎么躲在这里？"忍足刚洗过澡，身上是和迹部同款的沐浴香气，迹部悄悄的吸了吸鼻子。  
  
"啊恩？本大爷吹吹风也不行？"迹部笑着回他，眼睛里盛满了夏意的绿光。  
  
"头发还没吹干，怕不是要感冒哦！"忍足把手塞进迹部的手里，晃了晃。  
  
"你怎么像个上了年纪的老太婆一样！"迹部牵着的手紧一紧，挤兑他。  
  
"嗨嗨！专管你的老太婆！"忍足笑嘻嘻的回他。  
  
山谷里的清新空气让人放松，自然带来的力量可以舒展人的内心。  
  
"我这么心狠手辣的人，你和我在一起不害怕啊，啊恩？"迹部这话不知道是在挤兑自己，还是在给忍足打预防针。  
  
谁知道忍足侑士根本就不吃这一套，他煞有其事的想了想，认真回道："的确是，亲的轻了就要勾人腰，重了就咬人嘴，心狠手辣，没错的！"  
  
迹部笑着锤他，"你乱说什么，本大爷是那种人么？"  
  
忍足指着自己嘴唇上不算明显的红肿，愤愤道："向日那家伙已经问了我好几次，为什么蚊子专盯我嘴唇咬！日吉的眼睛里都带了钩子，其他人的视线更是在我脸上转来转去！"  
  
迹部哈哈哈哈的笑倒在忍足身上，顺势被忍足圈了起来，三言两语，迹部心中的那团迷雾烟消云散。  
  
"我爱你！"  
  
突如其来的告白，让迹部还没笑痛快的声音堵在喉咙里，他抬起头对着忍足眨了眨眼睛，眼角的泪痣都带了不解。  
  
"这么突然？"  
  
"我怕你下一句突然说，因为你是个心狠手辣的人，所以要奔向别的怀抱，我做不到。"忍足的话音里有着迹部不能理解的落寞。  
  
迹部直起腰，他郑重的拉过忍足，用两人紧握的双手怼起忍足低垂的下巴，神情是从未有过的认真："本大爷对着这片天空土地以及存在的所有生物发誓，我永远爱你"。  
  
那之后，便是接连不断的轻吻。  
  
全国大会的赛场上，冰帝再一次敲起战鼓，妖艳的红玫瑰点燃众人的内心，无边的黑夜被他们信仰所发出的光芒消散，这一次，毫无退路。  
  
作为冰帝的天才，忍足头一次展示他的单打实力，稳抓稳打，毫无胜负欲的他在球场上像被点燃了一样，脚底踏风。此时的认真和迹部打时有过之不及，反观迹部突然有些慌，他发现，他好像从未了解过忍足，猜不透他竟然阴郁了这么久的内心，他无措的指点着忍足却被他无情地拨了回来，他开始害怕。可是看着忍足从未放弃过的姿态，他热血沸腾，在球场和桃城一较高下，迹部突然笑了，'去吧，侑士，打一场让你开心的比赛吧，这个比赛的结果由我们一起承担'，忍足高昂的斗志点燃了迹部心中沉寂的树苗，星火燎原。  
  
冰帝的双打一直是个弱项，部员里各有特色的人太多，很难组合在一起。向日和日吉的双打虽然略显逊色，但无疑是拼尽全力的结果；单打二的失败似乎是早已预料到的结局，能与备受关注的手冢国光在同一个网球场打得平分秋色，也是冰帝的实力所在；双打二是两方的黄金组合，对方放弃比赛的姿态让两人打心底里暗自佩服，回场边的路上相视一笑，拳头在空中来了个亲密接触。又是单打一，迹部景吾再一次君临天下。  
  
莫名的嬉笑无厘头的赌约，事实证明，刀枪不入的帝王有些时候只是个孩子气的傻瓜，忍足在场边无奈的笑了。比赛的激烈程度出乎所有人的意料，两人强大的实力都为自己赢得了场边的掌声，竞技比赛有输有赢，这一刻的失败只能代表此刻的自己技不如人。  
  
迹部剃了头之后，身上的柔美少了一分，阳刚多了三分，整个人散发出来的光芒更加耀眼，不敢直视。网球场上，迹部不再冷着脸，这次输赢对他来说不过是一次短暂的失败，这次的他不用忍足的安慰，他握紧拳头，直指天空，大声说道："我们可是冰帝！"  
  
"对！我们是冰帝！"向日一蹦一跳的从场边跑进来，伸出的拳头在空中与迹部的来了个碰撞。  
  
冰帝正选9人，再一次将拳头一同指向天空："勝つのは氷帝！ "  
  
"勝つのは氷帝！""勝つのは氷帝！""勝つのは氷帝！"  
  
两年后的全国大赛上，冰帝学院的校旗在球场上随风飘扬，震耳欲聋的冰帝CALL响彻云霄，所有的努力终于有了结果，获胜的锦旗在桦地手上摇晃出不一样的幅度，迹部看着周身要掀翻会场的，眼里莫名有了泪水，这一切的得来都来之不易。他偏头去看一旁笑得温润的忍足，对着他的得意的一笑，眼神中似乎在询问忍足侑士："现在还不想当网球部需要的人吗？"  
  
忍足侑士自然是读懂了，他挑衅一笑，直接搂过迹部在他唇角亲了一下，赛场上瞬间变成狼人聚会，嗷呜嗷呜的掀翻会场，在喧闹吵杂的环境中，忍足表露出自己的内心："不可或缺！"  
  
不管是你需要的人，还是网球部需要的人，我永远都在。  
  
迹部笑得张狂，他撑着围栏跳进场地，接过桦地手中的锦旗，大力挥荡，他用尽自己全部的力气，大声喊道：" 勝つのは氷帝！"  
  
"勝つのは氷帝！勝つのは跡部！ "  
  
"勝つのは氷帝！勝つのは跡部！ "  
  
"勝つのは氷帝！勝つのは跡部！ "  
  
胜利的口号不绝于耳，我爱的少年，光芒永不消散。  
  
  
  
【后记：向日岳人的笔记本】  
  
1.XX年X月X日  
网球部来了一只花孔雀，虽然自大，但是他带来的蛋糕很好吃。  
  
2.xx年x月x日  
我作为后桌都没请来的人，迹部竟然请到了，我怀疑他们做了什么不得了的交易。  
  
3.XX年X月X日  
我还想跳得再高一点。  
  
4.XX年X月X日  
我听见侑士在和迹部打电话，想让他陪着去买顶假发，啧，我的眼光应该更好吧。  
  
5.XX年X月X日  
迹部带了假发，侑士还在一边夸无论戴不戴假发都很帅，他们的关系什么时候这么好了？  
  
5.XX年X月X日  
一次失败不会阻碍我前进的脚步  
  
6.XX年X月X日  
球场上的惊天一吻，我好像知道了，为什么那个蘑菇头小学弟笑我反应迟钝了，他们果然做了什么不得了的交易，在一开始。  
  
7.XX年X月X日  
接上条，据说在赛场哭的最撕心裂肺的是侑士的堂弟，那个叫银的大个子都拽不住想要扑进会场的他，好惨！  
  
8.XX年X月X日  
勝つのは氷帝！勝つのは跡部！   
  
  
「以下是随时都可以忽略的咸咸碎碎念」  
：写了写我心中的喜欢，果然，这群打网球的最让我心动了。  
：总结下来就是平平无奇的小故事吧，嘿嘿，谢谢大家观看啦。  
：稍微剧透一下后篇？是成年人破镜重圆的故事，更多详情请关注「白夜飞跃指南」呀


End file.
